


Встреча, которой не было

by fandom_All_Avengers, LaurielAnarwen



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 2 lvl [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Однажды по дороге домой маленький Стив встречает необычного человека.





	Встреча, которой не было

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — декабрь 1926 года, через пару дней после скандала со Вторыми Салемцами, после которого Тину понизили в должности. В 1926 году Стиву Роджерсу было восемь лет.

Берт Хейли опять подкараулил его после школы. Карманных денег у Стива не водилось отродясь, скудный обед он уже съел, и взять с него было нечего. Стив подозревал, что Берту просто нравится его бить. Баки сто раз говорил ему — хватит геройствовать, остолоп, ты же знаешь, что он старше и сильнее, и ты быстрее него бегаешь — вот и беги. Но Стив, конечно, не убегал, и сам не мог понять, почему. В драке ему ничего не светило ни раньше, ни теперь; тем более с десятилетним здоровяком вроде Берта: с ним тяжело было справиться даже Баки, что уж говорить о тощем астматике Стиве Роджерсе. И всё-таки он не пытался убежать. Потому что ему казалось: сбежит один раз — будет бегать вечно. Лучше встретить опасность лицом к лицу, чем струсить и сдаться. Так мама говорила. Отца Стив помнил плохо, но наверняка и он думал бы так же.  
  
Может, это и бесило Берта — что дохляк Роджерс, даже зная, что будет бит, не собирался ни прятаться, ни бежать, и даже не пытался умолять его не трогать. И не боялся. То есть, это Берт так думал, и Баки, и даже мама. Сам-то Стив знал, что очень даже боялся, но если его невеликих сил на что-то и хватало — так это на то, чтобы раз за разом побеждать свой страх. Хотя бы страх.  
  
— Ты опять нарываешься, Роджерс? — прорычал Берт и, схватив его за грудки, с размаху припечатал к стене узкого переулка. Раздался короткий треск — ворот порвался. Опять зашивать придётся, с тоской подумал Стив: денег на новую рубашку не было и в помине.  
  
— Я говорил тебе не вставать у меня на пути? — мясистое лицо Берта покраснело от прилившей крови, глаза злобно сузились. — Говорил?  
  
Стив не ответил — не было ни малейшего смысла, Берт всё равно не успокоится, пока от души его не изваляет. Тот как раз замахнулся для удара, и Стив поднял голову выше — только бы не зажмуриться!..  
  
— Что здесь происходит?  
  
Берт вздрогнул и отпрыгнул от Стива, как ужаленный, а Стив, лишившись опоры, чуть не упал. Оба они уставились на человека, стоящего у входа в переулок. Против света трудно было разглядеть лицо, но одежда на незнакомце была, похоже, головокружительно дорогая. Он сделал ещё пару шагов и глянул на замерших мальчишек, прищурившись. Он был, кажется, уже не молод, в зачёсанных назад волосах сквозила седина, взгляд под нахмуренными широкими бровями был цепким и тяжёлым — Стиву показалось, что его увидели всего, насквозь, и даже мысли его — как на ладони.  
  
— Н-ничего, — пробормотал Берт. Судя по всему, он очень хотел сбежать — прямо как в тот раз, когда наткнулся на Баки, — но бежать было некуда, поэтому он застыл, вжав голову в плечи и глядя исподлобья. Он любил обижать слабых — а значит, боялся сильных, в этом мама тоже была права.  
  
— Малышей обижаем? — спросил незнакомец почти весело, но Стиву стало не по себе от такого веселья.  
  
— Н-нет, с-сэр, — выдавил Берт. — Мы… играли.  
  
Незнакомец обернулся к Стиву.  
  
— Играли, значит?  
  
Снова этот тяжёлый взгляд. Стив почему-то был уверен, что этот странный красиво одетый человек не собирается его обижать, вот только защитников он себе не просил. Сам разберётся.  
  
Он вскинул голову и ответил так твёрдо, как мог:  
  
— Да, сэр. Мы играли.  
  
Мужчина хмыкнул и взглянул на Берта, быстро и резко взмахнув рукой. Взметнулся широкий рукав чёрного пальто, блеснула ослепительно-белая подкладка. Берт подпрыгнул и шлёпнулся на задницу. И… принялся громко икать. Он испуганно зажал себе рот обеими руками, но икота не прекращалась.  
  
— Ты, — незнакомец коротко кивнул в сторону выхода, — проваливай отсюда.  
  
Берта не надо было просить дважды: он вскочил и, всё ещё безудержно икая, бросился к выходу из переулка. Незнакомец снова повернулся к Стиву. Тот ответил прямым взглядом. Он понятия не имел, что этому человеку от него нужно, но бояться его? Вот уж нет!  
  
— Сильно досталось? — спросил незнакомец.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Стив почти возмущённо. И повторил на всякий случай: — Мы играли.  
  
— А ты не робкого десятка, да? — незнакомец вдруг улыбнулся, и улыбка у него была совсем не злая. — Ну-ка подойди. Подойди, не бойся, не кусаюсь.  
  
“Я не боюсь!” — хотел было ответить Стив, но промолчал, конечно. И сделал шаг вперёд, решив, что если бы незнакомец хотел его обидеть — уже бы обидел. И было в нём что-то такое, отчего Стив и впрямь не мог его бояться.   
  
Незнакомец оглядел его этим своим цепким взглядом, и Стив не сомневался — заметил всё: и порванный ворот старой рубахи, и потрёпанный пиджачок не по размеру, и штопаные-перештопаные на коленях штаны…   
  
— Это мы сейчас поправим, — дружелюбно сказал мужчина. И, опустившись перед Стивом на корточки, провёл руками по вороту рубашки, и потом — вниз по рукавам. На вороте его собственной рубашки, наверняка тоже ужасно дорогой, сидели два блестящих золотых скорпиончика. Стив ощутил едва заметное покалывающее тепло и, когда незнакомец поднялся, осторожно проверил — ворот был целёхонек. Кажется.  
  
— Что… что вы сделали, сэр? — спросил он, вскинув голову.  
  
— Помог тому, кто попал в беду. Родители тебя этому не учили?  
  
Стив осторожно кивнул и уточнил на всякий случай:  
  
— Но я не попал в беду.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил незнакомец. — Вот и меня — тоже учили. Как тебя зовут, парень?  
  
— Стив, — ответил тот. — Роджерс.  
  
— Будем знакомы, Стив Роджерс. Я Персиваль Грейвз.  
  
И тут Стив понял. Мама ведь рассказывала ему сказки, которые привезла в Америку из Ирландии — своей родины. Стив никогда там не был и не надеялся даже побывать, но сказки эти были страшноватые и… волшебные.  
  
— Вы… из народа холмов, сэр?  
  
— Откуда?.. Ох!.. — Мистер Грейвз вдруг рассмеялся, весело и совсем не обидно. — Можно сказать и так.  
  
— Но… почему вы помогли мне?  
  
— Потому что это работа больших и сильных, — ответил мистер Грейвз грустно и немного непонятно. И добавил: — Тебе, наверное, пора домой, парень?  
  
И, не дождавшись ответа, взмахнул рукавом своего диковинного пальто, в руке его что-то коротко блеснуло. Стив даже не успел испугаться.  
  
...он стоял в переулке. Один. Но… почему один? Куда делся Берт? Только что же был здесь. Вот и рубашку порвал…  
  
Стив потянулся к вороту и отдёрнул руки. Ворот был цел, даже старые заплаты почему-то не нащупывались. Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить что-то… что-то… Ведь было же что-то, да?  
  
Он вышел из переулка и огляделся. За угол оживлённой улицы свернул высокий человек в длинном чёрном пальто. Или показалось? Вдруг очень захотелось догнать этого человека и поблагодарить, потому что он ведь даже не успел… То есть… За что поблагодарить?  
  
Стив тряхнул головой. Ощущение было такое, будто он только что проснулся и пытался вспомнить сон, но тот утекал, ускользал всё быстрее, и вот — растаял совсем, как кусочек льда на жарко натопленной кухне.  
  
— Стиви! — он вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос. Баки, ну конечно. Вздохнул: просил же его не встречать, как будто он сам не справится, ну в самом деле. Не то чтобы он не рад был видеть друга — ещё как рад, но доставлять тому проблем вовсе не хотел. — Вот ты где!  
  
Баки подбежал к нему, слегка запыхавшись, радостно треснул по плечу. Потом спохватился:  
  
— Ты как, нормально? Неужели этот жирный слизняк наконец от тебя отстал?  
  
Стив только пожал плечами:  
  
— Бак, я же говорил, что справлюсь.  
  
— Вижу, вижу. О, тебе новую рубашку купили? Здорово!  
  
— Что? — нахмурился Стив. — Но она не новая…  
  
Баки, впрочем, уже не слушал, принявшись вдохновенно рассказывать о какой-то очередной девочке из школы; Стив уже со счёту сбился: Баки менял объект восхищения чуть ли не каждую неделю и в ответ на скучающий взгляд Стива отвечал с умным видом: “Вот вырастешь — тогда поймёшь”, хотя старше был всего-то на два года.  
  
Стив слушал его вполуха и улыбался, сам не зная, почему. Просто было такое странное ощущение, что сегодня произошло что-то хорошее. Даже, может быть, волшебное. Надо только вспомнить, что именно.  
  
А Берт Хейли не появлялся в школе с неделю, и когда всё же появился — был зеленоватого цвета, шарахался от каждой тени и к Стиву больше не подходил даже близко. Стив хотел было выспросить у Баки, что тот сделал, а главное, зачем — он бы и сам справился! — но не стал. Баки всё равно отшутится и в жизни не признается. Так что Стив просто сберёг для него кусочек маминого пирога.  
  
И нет-нет да и видел во сне зелёные холмы страны, в которой никогда не был.


End file.
